View
by Dreamstar's Courage
Summary: Father Dom never wanted people to go through his pain. But then, Jesse and Suze started falling in love... Moments in Father Dom's POV


Viewing

Summary: Just a thing from Father Dom's POV (some stuff may not be perfect; someone is borrowing the books from me)

Disclaimer: Don't anything. Though I would looove to own Jesse!

It was nice to meet another mediator, even if she was such ah, such a _headstrong _girl. I even began to think of Susannah as a granddaughter. But I had a feeling that she was hiding something from me. Something big...

The ghost angered me. Not _him, _but the fact that he was a ghost. He was a handsome young man, and intelligent and strong looking, too. Probably from the 1800s, by the looks of his clothing, and Spanish. He was in his prime, no more than 20, and, judging by this, had probably been murdered "Um, hello?" I said. He looked at me. "You must be Father Dominic," He replied with a faint accent. I raised my eyebrows. "Yes. Who are you, and why are you in need of my services as a mediator?" Now he looked surprised. "Jesse. I am in no need of your services, thank you, and I thought that Susannah told you about me." "You know Susannah?" He nodded. "Ever since she first moved in." That's when I saw it. The look in his dark eyes when he spoke of Susannah. She made him happy. And even though he may not know it yet himself, I knew what that meant. I sucked in my breath. "Susannah never told me about a man living in her bedroom." He looked me in the eye. "I am not exactly _living, _Father. And I already went through this with Susannah's deceased father." I couldn't help smiling. He was respectful, but not giving in. But then... I was reminded of Liza (AN: 'Liza' is what I call Father Dom's lost love). No. I couldn't have Susannah suffer. Or Jesse, when he moved on. But I didn't want to exorcise him... "You two aren't... 'doing' anything, are you?" He laughed. "No, Father."

We walked toward the beach. Jesse was at Susannah's side, almost like he was protecting her. Like a big brother. Maybe I didn't have anything to worry about. But... Then I saw that look of adoration Susannah shot him when he wasn't looking. Maybe I did.

"And it seems that I'm supposed to have one true love in my life." I pretended to be light about this, but... I saw how Susannah looked at Jesse when she said this.

Susannah was curled up on her hospital bed, talking to Jesse. Little did they know that I was watching through the window. Jesse had a look that was more pained than hers. He didn't want her hurt. I could here their words. He seemed desperate to tell her something. Then I heard it. "Susannah, I-" But she cut him off. Thank the Lord. For I knew what he had been about to say. But still, his hand brushed against her cheek. And she seemed to take on a dreamy state.

I listened to Susannah on the phone. She was crying. I was trying to tell her about what Maria may do, when she said, "Demonic possesion of my household? Listen, Father D., she may have got my boyfriend, but she is _not _getting my house." This was paining her so much. Jesse was gone, though. This is what I had been worried about.

I couldn't believe that I was helping with this. Susannah's spirit climbed into the Shadowland. But then... I knew why. She loved him. He loved her. I wanted to stop it, then I didn't. And even if I tried, I couldn't.

Jesse seemed extremely uncomfortable. "What's wrong?" I asked. "It's about Susannah," He sighed. "What?" But I knew. "It's... Well... I kissed her!" he finally blurted. I was surprised, for some reason. I knew he loved her, but... Well, he seemed like too muc of an old-fashioned gentleman to actually kiss her. "I do not think that it would be good for her for me to stay." He muttered. I offered that he go to the rectory. He said yes, but... I could see it caused him pain.

I was tending to some graves when I heard them talking. Susannah. "Jesse, that kiss was the best thing that ever happened to me." They were face to face, and Jesse seemed so nervous. Susannah was full of happiness. But when he heard that, he looked different. Their eyes were full of love, and he swept her up to kiss her. And she kissed him back. They were together.

Susannah's eyes filled with tears as she looked down at Jesse. I knew that this would happen. "Have you ever heard the saying, 'when you love something, set it free, if it was meant to be, it will come back to you'?" I asked. She looked down at him, holding his hand. "That won't work. Jesse isn't coming back." Suddenly, I saw something. Jesse's eyes fluttering. He was waking up! "Susannah," I muttered. She gasped as he took the oxygen mask off and said that word that he has always called her. "Querida."

I watched Jesse and Susannah. He had led her outside, just to dance to no music. Finally, they halted, and looked into each other's eyes. And their lips met in a kiss. As they stood taht way, I heard a voice in my ear. "It's wonderful, isn't it, Dom?" Liza murmured. "Yes," I murmured, "A wonderful view."


End file.
